The veela in me
by Babebrainy
Summary: It's the Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and ohh is she in for a surprise. WARNING! Veela! Possessive draco!
1. Chapter 1

**THE VEELA IN ME**

Author's note - This is my first attempt at a lengthy fanfiction, so please review… constructive criticism is welcomed.

SUMMARY – It's the Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and ohh is the in for a surprise. WARNING! Veela! Possessive draco!

Disclaimer – All characters and plot belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Draco's POV

I lay in my bed moaning and writhing in pain. I really need her beside me. I need her touch, I need her near. I just discovered in was a veela two weeks ago, turns out mum is a half veela, I finally came to my inheritance completing seventeen today.

"Draco dear, are you feeling alright?" I heard mum's faint voice from the background of my room.

"Mother… I need her, where is she?" I asked, I really needed my mate, only her could ease the pain I was going through.

"Dear, she'll be right here." Father had already gone in search of my mate, to bring her here, though I hardly doubt she'll come when she finds out am the veela in pain. Oh yes, my mate absolutely loathes me, though I don't see why not, I've made her life a living hell all the years I've known her. Well I do hope that Hermione Granger's kind hearted extends to me otherwise am doomed for eternity.

Hermione's POV

"Mum please get the door, am in the bathroom." Being in the library really wore me out today, at least I got to catch up on some mugglle novels, really need to freshen up. Getting in the bathroom, I got a quick shower, putting on some shorts and a baby blue sweater; I headed to the living room to find out who the visitor was.

"… If she could just be with him for some time." Stepping into the living room I got the biggest shock of my life. Seated in our couch, was Lucius Malfoy in all glory looking like he owned the bloody place.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I said, becoming visible in the living room.

"Miss Granger, it's lovely to see you, how have you been?" He asked giving me a cool smirk. I have to admit, I am a little freaked out seeing Lucius Malfoy at my home.

"I'm doing fine I guess… umm, if you don't mind me asking… What are you doing in my home?" I asked getting tired of his welcoming aura.

"Well Miss Granger, I really need your help, my son Draco needs your help." He replied still with his mask of indifference.

"Draco is part veela."

"Okay, so what if he is, what has that got to do with me?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Miss Granger, you're his mate."

"What? You couldn't possibly mean that right?" Could fate really hate me? Being the mate of none other than Draco Malfoy, prince of all gits!

"Miss Granger, believe me… I do not like the situation anymore than you do, but it's above my power and there is nothing anyone can do about it, his vela has choosing you and only you can fulfill the duties of being his mate."

"If he had plans of choosing me as his mate, why wasn't he a little nicer to me, why did he have to make me loathe the very ground he walks on?" I yelled, feeling frustrated with the whole thing.

"I am not asking you to embrace the fact you're his mate, I'm only pleading you try to be reasonable, he needs you now to complete his transformation." Malfoy said softly. "Please, just stay by his side." He finished.

What the hell am I supposed to do in a situation like this? Why did it have to be Malfoy? Being true to my Gryffindor virtue, I replied. "I will go see him, but this doesn't mean I am agreeing to anything, I still loathe your son."

"Whatever you say Miss Granger, your presence will be most appreciated," He replied. "Would it be alright to leave now?"

I gave him a nod and moved over to where my parents were seated, during the course of Malfoy's visit, I forgot they were present.

"Mum, Dad… I'll be home before dinner." Moving over to the fire place, grabbed a hand full of floo. "Malfoy Manor."

Draco's POV

"She's here, I can smell her scent." I purred out contentedly. My nose was presently attacked by a delicious smell of vanilla.

"Malfoy?" I heard a sweet voice from the door of my chambers.

"I think it's best if we leave them alone for some time." I heard mum say in a firm voice ushering dad out.

"My mate…" I said as everyone left the room, getting up from my bed and moving towards her. I needed to feel her… take in more of her scent.

"Malfoy, stay back please…" Hermione said softly, looking frightened. Am I really scaring her? Yikes! Not a good start.

"Hermione please… I need you… I … please, come closer." I said. Being just a foot from her, it was hard for me not to take her in my arms.

Hermione's POV

Being so close to me almost made me loose it right there. Taking a closer look at him, I could see he had grown a lot. He had a defined structure. His blonde hair had grown longer. This was Apollo in another form. What made me not notice it ever since? It must be his prejudiced attitude. The brat! Standing so close to him now I could not feel the hurt he had given me, it's like all the pain he had made me feel in years had evaporated.

I lifted my head to meet his eyes; I became captivated by the grey eyes. They were hungry for me.

"Draco…" I said moving into his arms and lifting my hands to caress his smooth face.

"My mate… mine." He said picking me in his arms and carrying me over to the large bed.

" Yes, yours." Then I knew I had really lost it.

 **Hullo! What do you think guys, should I continue? Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Babebrainy**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE VEELA IN ME**

Author's note - This is my first attempt at a lengthy fanfiction, so please review… constructive criticism is welcomed.

SUMMARY – It's the Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and ohh is the in for a surprise. WARNING! Veela! Possessive draco!

Disclaimer – All characters and plot belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Hermione's POV

I woke up to feel strong arms around me and soft fingers caressing my temple. I almost purred in delight. I opened my eyes to see hungry pair of grey eyes staring at me. Draco… all the memories of the previous day came flooding in.

Draco's POV

Waking up with her in my hands gave more pleasure than I could ever imagine. She was so fragile and tender… I couldn't believe this was Granger I teased back in school. She had filled out in all the right places, her hair had turned grown longer and had natural curls also… the most captivating of all was her eyes … they were golden brown.

Pulling away from my thoughts, I took the liberty of admiring her face once more… that's when I saw those pair of brown orbs staring at me intently.

"Malfoy… why am I here on your bed? Did anything happen between us?" she asked starting to panic. "If you ever did lay your hands on me, I promise I will hex your balls off." She continued, panic turning to anger.

"What if something did happen between us?" I asked, couldn't resist setting her off a little. "Have a little faith in me Granger, I wasn't called Slytherin sex god for nothing." I finished, giving her a dazzling smirk and watching her face turn red as the colour of the Weasley's hair.

"Malfoy!" she yelled, giving me a smack on the head. "It's obvious that nothing did happen between us , since we have nothing more to talk about, it's best I be on my way" she replied trying to get up from the bed.

"Hold on…" I said, moving swiftly to hold her back. "Am sorry okay? You're right, we do need to talk."

She moved to sit back on the bed. "I understand that you're a vela, what I don't understand is how I ended up being your mate. I mean, we obviously loathe each other."

"Do we really loathe each other?" I asked, because I couldn't remember the last time I felt something like hatred for Granger.

"Are you really kidding me Malfoy or did the veela inheritance also give you amnesia?" she asked looking at me like I'd grown a second head. Okay maybe we did hate each other a little, buts it's not my fault I now see things from a different angle.

"Okay, maybe we did hate each other but… I was hoping we could get past that." Easier said than done'

"Get past that? You're kidding right? You can't just expect me to forget everything you've done! All the humiliation, the teasing… that doesn't just leave in a day." She yelled. Yikes, how the hell was i supposed to convince her that I've changed without sounding like a total idiot?

I stood up and moved to kneel in front of her and taking her hand. "I know my actions in the past can't be forgotten so easily… All I want is for you to give me the chance to show you how much I've really changed, let me prove to you that what I feel for you is real." I replied her softly, but the look in her eyes was that of confusion. I wonder why.

Hermione's POV

What he feels for me? Is this a joke! "What else could you possibly feel for me besides hatred?"

He stood up looking as if he's having an internal battle to decide whether or not to tell me. "Hermione, I haven't hated you in years… when you punched me back in third year, I felt really beaten, no one has ever put up a fight with me, but you did. Since then I started developing feelings towards you, when I realized it I thought I was kind of a masochist, because I thought; who the hell derives feelings from a punch. Over the years, I realized these feelings grew stronger and deeper, later on I discovered I was a veela. Hermione… I love you, I don't expect you to believe me, all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance to prove it to you. This isn't happening right? Malfoy? Professing his love for me? I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt hands encircle me from behind. Malfoy had gone behind me and was currently giving me a back hug.

"Hermione… let me show you how deeply I feel about you." He said softly, his breathe tickling behind my ear. Gosh I was going overload, how's it possible that he's able to erupt this feelings from me. "All I need is just one chance..." he had begun placing soft kisses at my earlobe. "Aren't you willing to give me that chance Hermione? I promise you'll never regret it."

I had enough of this. I turned to face him in his embrace. "Mal-Draco… I know am going to regret this later on but, I think you're right we need to let go of our past. Let's try and work it out." I finished, giving him a shy smile.

"Thank you so much… I promise you won't regret this, I will make sure I make you feel happy and comfortable always." He said, smiling warmly at me.

He took my hand leading me to the bed, sat down and set me on his lap. Burying his face in my hair, he began to sniff me. "You smell so delicious…" His voice was husky. Turning his head to face me, he caressed my face with his fingertips. "You're so beautiful." His eyes had turned from grey to pitch black, and they were filled with… was that lust? He already began leaning into me and drawing me closer for a kiss. I found myself entranced by his eyes and almost couldn't pull away… almost… until I remembered, Oh my god!

I shot up from his lap as if he had stung me. The look he had on his face was that of hurt, but I couldn't do anything to help it. "D-Draco… we can't."

"Why?" he said feeling a bit hurt.

"I'm dating ron."

 **What do you think? Like it? Please review let me know if I should continue with the story. Until next time.**

 **Babebrainy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE VEELA IN ME**

Author's note - This is my first attempt at a lengthy fanfiction, so please review… constructive criticism is welcomed.

SUMMARY – It's Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and ohh is the in for a surprise. WARNING! Veela! Possessive draco!

Disclaimer – All characters and plot belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"I'm dating Ron."

Draco's POV 

Draco felt like his whole world was crumbling. One minute he was the happiest man alive and the next it was like he had been thrown into a hell hole. "You're dating Weasley?!" he yelled, letting go off all the anger that had erupted within him.

"I'm sorry Draco but we've been together since the beginning of sixth year." She replied softly looking down at her shoes.

"You can't date the weasel, you're mine!" he finally lost his cool. Just when he thought that things were finally going to get better, he just had to learn of a bitter truth.

Hermione's head snapped up to look him in the eye. "First of all Draco, his name his Ron… and am not some kind of possession, I'm a human just like you so I would like it if you can refrain from treating me like a possession. I just found out that I'm a mate to a veela, I didn't have the knowledge of it before so you can't expect me to not already be in a relationship."

"What are you trying to say now Hermione? Not a moment too long ago you said you were willing to give us a chance, now you're telling me you're in a relationship with _Ron_ , how do you expect us to work this out if you're tied down to Weasley?" he was getting really frustrated with all these.

"Okay, you didn't know I was a veela and you were my mate, so what will you do about the so called relationship, because you can't keep dating him."

"I can't? You don't expect me to just end things with Ron, do you?" I could feel her anger rising.

"Of course I do, what else is left?" I asked, what the hell does granger take me for?

"Why am I surprised? This is exactly the kind of thing you'll say!" she was practically yelling now.

"What did you expect of me huh? To happily welcome the fact you're dating the weasel? For Salazar's sake, I'm a veela Granger… you have no idea how this news has affected me." Did she really expect me to accept this? "You have to end things with him." I concluded softly.

Hermione's POV

I couldn't believe I was hearing this from Draco Malfoy, he was actually asking me to end things with Ron? Does he know how long I waited before I could finally be with him? Now am supposed to just end things with him?

"What?" I said with all the strength I could muster, though it came out as a squeak. "I didn't just hear you telling me to end things with my _boyfriend_ , did I?" I stretched on the word 'boyfriend' for emphasis.

His face was concocted with anger, he really looked hurt. "Oh… he's your boyfriend now right? You didn't seem to remember that few minutes ago when you were all over me."

I felt like I was punched in the gut.

Draco's POVs

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. The look on Hermione's face was pure hurt; tears were threatening to roll down her face. I felt a pang in my chest, my inner veela was fighting to come out seeing I have intentionally hurt my mate.

"Hermione… I'm sorry…" what the hell was I thinking. It would seem that she wasn't able to hold back again because her tears already started to fall. I felt like the most stupid bloke in the planet.

I tried advancing towards her but she took a step back. "I didn't mean it please."

"Draco… I…" it would seem she was short of words. I made Hermione Granger speechless, but not in a way to be commended for.

Before I could react she started walking out of my chambers. I tried chasing after her but she'd already reached the fireplace in the waiting room and flood out.

I felt like I was rooted in the spot. I couldn't move, I sunk to my knees. What have I done? I thought. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I was on fire, I couldn't breathe. The last thought on my mind was 'my mate' before I was enveloped into darkness.

Days turned into weeks, it was almost time to begin seventh year at Hogwarts. I still didn't hear from Hermione; I tried to reach her countless times, owled her on countless occasions but my owl was returned without a reply.

Being without her really took a toll on me, I couldn't eat nor could I sleep, I was constantly brooding in my chambers. I couldn't do anything and my parents were worried about me.

Speaking of my parents, my mum just walked into my room. Her face turned solemn as she found me sitting on the floor, looking spaced out.

"Draco, what's wrong? What happened with Miss Granger? Did she reject you?" she asked kneeling beside me caressing my face and trying to comfort me.

"Quite the opposite mother…"I replied, turning to look at her. "She didn't reject me, hell! She accepted me even after all I did to her in the past; but I just had to say something to mess it all up."

"Dear you'll get another chance, she's your better half and you're hers. There's no one more right for her than you. Please Draco, don't stay in your room brooding and looking like a walking corpse, you haven't shaved in weeks. Do you have any idea how you look, get your hair trimmed and look like the dashing son I know."

Mother doesn't just understand, I looked at her and said, "how I look is nothing compared to how I feel." Having said that, I got up and laid on my bed and sobbed; sobbed because I just lost the love of my life.

 **Another chapter done, how was it guys? I know there wasn't much of Hermione's POV in this chapter, but in the next, you'll get to know how she feels. Speaking of which, the next chapter is going to be about their train ride back to Hogwarts.**

 **I'm currently in need of a beta, anyone?**

 **Please review, lemme know how you feel. Till next time.**

 **Babebrainy.**


End file.
